


Piglets

by RegalMisfortune



Series: The World is Painted in Hymns from Lips of Mere Strangers [7]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Agrion Wants to Snack but He Won't, Because He's a Good Boy, Gen, Set in the Spring After the Longfic, Tumblr request, Valhalla Finally Has a Barn for bABY ANIMALS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalMisfortune/pseuds/RegalMisfortune
Summary: Valhalla goes to pick out a piglet from a brand new litter at Marnie's. Agrion shows great restraint for a giant wolfbeast.





	Piglets

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by istillplaywithdolls on Tumblr!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr!](http://regalmisfortune.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Valhalla never thought she would have a barn.

Granted, she grew up with one, the wood a pale grey from the dust of the arid landscape outside, the beams set in such a way the air would naturally circulate and cool the interior. But that was years ago, the memories faded and torn at the edges from loss and war of recent years.

But she was no longer in the familiar lands of Klo, no longer on the bloodied landscape of war. She was in the humid airs of Stardew Valley, had been for exactly one year now, and she couldn’t be anymore prouder in the craftsmanship she and Robin had put into building the structure, attached to the side of the chicken coop that had been built in the late fall before.

It had been too cold and too late in the season to buy livestock then, but she had worked out a deal with Marnie and soon her new buildings will contain chickens, a cow, a pair of goats, and one pig.

Sandals hit the soft earth of the well worn path that led up to Marnie’s Ranch, a slight hop in her step as the Kloain hummed quietly in her excitement. Marnie had come up the night before to tell her one of her pigs had just given birth earlier than expected, and Valhalla was welcome to pick out one of them to keep once it had weaned off its mother.

Surprisingly, Agrion came along with her, the wolfbeast’s massive paws plodding along in the dirt. He had bonded well with Valhalla and her small friend, Virgil, over the course of the winter, and Valhalla had never seen the creature so relaxed since she had first befriended it with morsels of steak the previous year.

Why Agrion chose to follow her out from the farm and all the way to Marnie’s without turning back like he usually did was beyond her, but she didn’t try to sway him away, instead opting to keep an eye on him. They _were_ going to be looking at small and vulnerable animals, and while Agrion had already eaten today, Valhalla knew quite well that the intelligent, hip-high beast would still be tempted for an easy treat, especially since young livestock looked much tastier than the Junimos that constantly crawled over him while he tried to sleep in the sunlight.

“ _You behave yourself_ ,” Valhalla gently scolded the wolflike creature in her native tongue as she opened the gate along the fence line to step into the barnyard. The beast merely blinked its red eyes at her before lazily stalking past, making sure to rub its entire side along the wood and leave bits of winter coat behind. It didn’t even seem to care about the cows that grazed along the nearby pasture, many of which lifted their heads to stare on as the two transplants headed towards the barn door.

“Oh! You’re here!” Marnie beamed up at Valhalla, an empty pail in her hand and sweat and dirt already smeared across her cheek. She only gave Agrion a glance- the forgiving woman not even upset of seeing the beast again after it had torn through her barn and ate her chickens before he had landed under Valhalla’s care. Still she gave Valhalla a quiet, questioning look, and Valhalla merely smiled and nodded.

Agrion would behave himself.

The rancher’s smile made Valhalla smile along as well, following after her gesture as they went further back into the barn, a few stray chickens scurrying out of their way. Agrion merely chuffed at them, only mildly interested.

Valhalla gave him a well-deserved brush along his spine with her fingers, coming away with fur. Agrion grudgingly allowed it.

Marnie approached the stall in the far back, her face alight with her beaming smile. Valhalla peered over the gate and made a soft sound in her throat.

There in the hay were several small, pink and brown piglets, all snuffling and squeaking around their mother. They were absolutely adorable, with their tiny snouts and beady eyes, wobbling a little on their spindly legs that didn’t quite seem to match their small, rotund bodies. Their ears were far too big, their tails soft with fuzz and curly, and- oh!- they were just the most adorable things she had ever seen.

“Valhalla, don’t cry!” Marnie’s exclamation made her sniffle, wiping a tear away as she squatted down closer to the gap in the gate, watching the tiny creatures with watery eyes.

“They’re so… so…” She couldn’t even speak, putting her cheeks in both her hands as she watched with overwhelming endearment. She wanted to buy all of them, take them home and keep them forever, but she couldn’t- she only had enough for one. It was going to be so hard to choose!

Agrion, meanwhile, had stuck his head through the gap in the gate, sniffing at one of the closest piglets who wandered just a bit too close in curiosity. They sniffed at their each other before the massive wolf creature opened his mouth-

“ _Don’t eat it,”_ Valhalla uttered, gently nudging the canine with her elbow. The action caused the wolf to jerk its head out from the fence, causing the piglet to wobble away in surprise, red eyes affronted that she had to tell him such a thing. He snorted, turning a circle before laying down in the loose hay, back purposely facing the pen entirely as he settled to completely ignore the curious and delicious creatures behind him.

Valhalla couldn’t help but hiccup out a laugh. At least she knew her new farm animals would be relatively safe from Agrion’s appetite.


End file.
